Illusion of Proximity
by crearealidad
Summary: That was when she became rash, impulsive, reckless...


The Illusion of Proximity

The Illusion of Proximity  
Rating: MA/NC-17  
Pairing: Booth/Brennan  
Disclaimer: These characters are not mine. They belong to the writers, creators, and owners of "Bones". Go figure.  
Summary: That was when she became impulsive, rash, reckless...

Author's Note: This was a challenge from **spybarbie** who was trying desperately to get me to write something non-smutty. Unfortunately that's not where my brain went. The challenge was to write a one-shot titled "The Illusion of Proximity" with Brennan/Booth, 3rd person, from Booth's POV.

It began with dinner late on a Friday night coming back into town after a case. They stopped at the diner for coffee and some food, then he drove her back to her place, coming up with her, fully intending on just getting some water and an aspirin before heading home. He had one hand on the door knob to leave when those short, shaped nails dug crescent-shaped marks into his upper arm, and whirled him around until his back was against the door. He recognized the strength behind her action, but not her intent.

His mouth fell open as her hips collided unsteadily with his own, pressing a firm thigh between his own shaky ones, dangerously tight against his groin. A groan escaped his lips, but was quickly swallowed when her mouth crashed against his face, inprecisely attempting to connect with his own. She fought to align them, the sharp edges of her teeth biting against his lips, but he was stunned to the point of immobility and she contented herself with tugging his lower lip between his teeth.

It wasn't until he felt her hands creeping into his hair and around his waist that he remembered his own, stunned and limp at his sides. He brought them into motion, grasping her hips, as his lips resumed control and gentled her savage kiss. The taste of her coffee was roling over his tongue as she gasped and pressed her hips urgently against him, causing his body to sway and banging his head heavily against the door.

He'd never expected her touch to be rough or clumsy. The scrape of her nails and her teeth as urgency over came her usually focused passion left him searching his mind for what he had missed. He'd spent countless hours observing those fingers piecing together fragements of bone under her intense gaze, and he'd been certain that the quiet precision she'd had would translate to all of her other activities. So when he'd finally allowed himself to imagine her bare and aroused, he'd conjured an image of a woman who revelled in sex, who enjoyed the teasing torture of slow, careful exploration. That had lead to images of himself plying her skin with thousands of lingering kisses with gentle suction to prevent the bruising of her delicate skin.

He'd imagined the passage into actual intimacy would be a carefuly controlled, burning slide, lubricated with wine and gradual acclimation.

But as her ferocious mouth bumped and hesitated its way down his throat and her nails raked down his arms, he realized his mistake: When those fingers touched bone, it wasn't bone. Flesh was not flesh. Not to her. They were mere pieces to assemble.

Rather, the passion that drove her was the resolution of the mystery. It was in those moments when someone attempted to prevent that resolution that he should have been paying attention.When suspects tried to avoid question. When they attempted to destroy evidence. That was when she became impulsive, rash, reckless.

Her hands were scrambling across his chest, desperately attempting to free the buttons on his shirt when he took hold of her hands roughly and pushed her back enough to look into her eyes, noting the flash of anger at his obstruction.

Chuckling softly, he led the confused woman back to the sofa, gently shoving her down into the seat, watching the rise of soft pink in her cheeks, the tightening at the front of his pants nearly overwhelming him when those round eyes gazed up at him from under a lowered brow.

Her chest was rising and falling rapidly, drawing his eyes to the now drooping neckine of her sweater and the top curves of her breasts that it was revealing. "What are we doing, Booth?"

He replied, "We're re-evaluating, Bones."

She looked up at him quizzically, but he didn't give her a chance to speak. Leaning down, he pressed his lips to hers, lightly at first, then used one hand to tilt her chin up towards him further and let his tongue slide between her lips. Her body surged upwards and her hands came around his neck, tugging him down until she had them both fully horizontal with tangling legs on the couch, his hips grinding down against her center as one of her legs hung off the couch.

Still clinging to his neck, her body rolled up against him, sending a surge of excitement through him, forcing him to release her lips to gasp her name. Clothes were stripped away with a flurry of squirming and writhing against one another as both sought to maintain as much contact as possible until they were divested of their barriers with skin pressing against skin.

Her fingernails immediately found the skin of his lower back, scratching fiery lines upwards as his own hand sought to diffuse some of her unfocused aggression. Her teeth were biting into his lips and her nails were scraping lines along his rib cage when his fingers found his target, the hot quivering bundle of nerves at her center.

The moment the pad of his finger brushed across the tip of her clit, her fingers softened and her teeth relinquished their hold on his lip, replaced by the gentle lapping of her tongue as she moaned. Her head arched back against the couch, causing her hips to rise up. The flesh under his fingers was already slick and wet and it was only a few moments before she was rocking her hips against his touch.

"Finally..." she breathed as her mouth slide over his own, her tongue slowly sweeping over the sharp edges of his teeth. The word came again as he slid inside of her, his whole body shaking as he strained to maintain his composure. Soft sighs and moans fell from her lips as her head tilted back, allowing him to trail slow, easy kisses along her throat, then down her chest. He kept the pressure of his finger on her clit intentionally light and his strokes gradual and building, steadily building towards her ultimate goal.

His body quivered as her fingers found the muscles of his torso, gently stroking and plucking at each one, eliciting groans of pleasure from him, forcing him to fight the urge to drive down into her with reckless speed. She'd been boiling over. On the verge of losing control. And he wanted to take her there the way she would have wanted it, if they hadn't let it get so bad.

And at first, his patience kept her touch focused, delicate, and tender in it's exploration of her skin. She allowed his mouth and fingers time to explore her curves as so long as he kept pace with her rising excitement. Their bodies seemed to melt and move together as he felt her tighten around him, her orgasm rising within her.

But when his mouth found her erect nipple and tugged, her excitement erupted with a groan. Too patient. Too slow. He was impeding progress and it was time for her to take back control. Her hips lifted urgently and her hands took hold of his head, threading through his short hair and dragging him down against her breast. His hips bucked in response and the desperation resumed.

He drove down into her with renewed force, her body writhing beneath him as her nails scratched down the back of his neck and across his shoulders. It was her teeth and not her lips which met his neck, biting down and sucking heatedly at his pulse as he thrust into her roughly. Their knees and legs tangled and they rocked unsteadily as they both tried to pull the other one closer, even as his weight was crushing her down into the couch. Their panting breaths filled the room and somehow he managed to hear her moan through the sound. "Finally..."

When her orgasm broke, it tugged and dragged him into her and soon he too was climaxing inside of her, both clinging to one another with nails and teeth and muscle. Her breath slowed against his neck and he felt her try to shift beneath him as their bodies cooled. Her hands came to his shoulders and pushed him up and off of her, allowing him to resettle in the space between her thighs. Next, she sat up and swung herself over his lap until she was nestled tightly against his chest.

"Bones," he whispered into her hair.

"Hmmm..."

"Next time you get like this, let me know before it gets to this point okay? My skin will thank you."

Without lifting her head, she chuckled, smacking him lightly on the shoulder before resettling her warm skin against his.


End file.
